Season 7
Season 7 of Game of Thrones was announced by HBO on 21 April 2016. In contrast to previous seasons, the seventh season will consist of seven episodes, due to the smaller amount of story content remaining, as well as the increased production values and time required to film episodes involving larger set pieces than in previous seasons. Like the sixth season, Season 7 will be based on an outline of the two final, presently-unpublished novels in George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series, The Winds of Winter and A Dream of Spring. Filming will commence in the second half of 2016 for a Spring 2017 release. Plot The storylines of HBO's Emmy®-winning drama series based on George R.R. Martin's bestselling book series collide as the surviving few face the gruelling conditions of winter and the dead that rise with it. With the fall of the Wall, the kingdoms are plunged into disarray, forcing Westeros to place its fate in the hands of its potential saviours. Adaptation Production Filming El Punt Avui reports that Season 7 will not return to Girona for filming. However, Fresco Films has been scouting Spain for several locations containing "castles." There have also been reports of a significant number of battles taking place in and near these castles. Cast Starring cast * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington as Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Selected guest starring cast * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle * Richard E. Grant as Izembaro * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully * Tim Plester as Walder Rivers * Pilou Asbæk as Euron Greyjoy * Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Eugene Simon as Brother Lancel * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce Crew Producers * David Benioff: executive producer & showrunner * D.B. Weiss: executive producer & showrunner * Bernadette Caulfield: executive producer * Frank Doelger: executive producer * Carolyn Strauss: executive producer * George R.R. Martin: co-executive producer * Vince Gerardis: co-executive producer * Guymon Casady: co-executive producer * Greg Spence: producer * Chris Newman: producer * Lisa McAtackney: producer * Bryan Cogman: supervising producer * April Ferry: costume designer * Deborah Riley: production designer * Ramin Djawadi: composer * Nina Gold: casting director * Robert Sterne: casting director Writers Directors * Alan Taylor - episode 1 * Neil Marshall - episodes 2 and 4 * David Nutter - episode 3 and 5 * Miguel Sapochnik - episode 6 and 7 Episodes